1 Die Zukunft beginnt  Verbundene Schicksale
by Ship84
Summary: Jack will, nach den Geschehnissen mit dem falschen Klon, ein klärendes Gespräch mit Sam führen. Es läuft nicht ganz so wie erhofft.


**Titel: **Die Zukunft beginnt – Verbundene Schicksale

**Autor: **Ship84

**Serie: **SG-1

**Genre: **Romanze, Angst, Tragödie

**Pairing:** Sam/Jack

**Raiting: **PG

**Warnings**: CD

**Staffel**: 7

**Spoiler:** Der falsche Klon

**Anmerkung**: Das ist meine dritte Fanfic und da die ersten Beiden eher ein Probelauf für mich selber waren, poste ich nun Diese als meine erste Geschichte. Sie ist knapp 8 Jahre alt und wurde in dieser Zeit nur minimal umgeschrieben, da sich mein Stil und meine Erzählweise inzwischen verändert haben, aber trotzdem möchte ich sie euch vorstellen. Man kann den veränderten Stil vielleicht sogar am Vorwort erkennen, da ich ihn vor kurzem erst geschrieben habe. Ich wollte ihren Charakter und die Weise, wie ich sie vor so langer Zeit geschrieben habe, beibehalten. Dennoch bin ich für jegliche Kritik offen, bedenkt aber, was sich in dieser Zeit geändert haben kann.

**Disclaimer**:Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

**Vorwort**

Ein Teenager kam ins SGC und behauptete, er sei Jack O'Neill. Das Team wollte herausfinden, wie Jack über Nacht zu einem Kind werden konnte. Der junge O'Neill glaubte, dass die Asgard etwas damit zu tun hätten, so stießen die Mitglieder auf Ereignisse, die zu anderen Zeiten als Verrücktheiten abgetan wurden. Es gab tatsächlich Entführungen von Außerirdischen. Ein abtrünniger Asgard namens Loki führte Experimente an Menschen durch, um die sterbenden Körper der Asgard zu retten. Die Körper der kleinen grauen Wesen degenerierten über die vielen Jahrhunderte, da sie ihre Hüllen immer wieder geklont hatten und somit allmählich zerstören. Jedes Mal, wenn Loki einen Menschen entführte ersetzte er ihn mit einem Klon. Bevor das Team dieses jedoch herausfand, stellte Janet fest, dass der junge Jack ein Klon war und sterben würde. Diese Erkenntnis ließen Sams Gefühle, da sie noch nicht wusste, wo sich der wahre O'Neill aufhielt, durchdrehen. Sie glaubte, sie würde ihn verlieren. Jack und Sam hatten Jahre zuvor durch einen außerirdischen Test herausgefunden, dass sie mehr als nur Kamerad- oder Freundschaft für einander empfanden. Die Regeln der Air-Force verboten jedoch eine Beziehung mit rangniederen Mitgliedern. So gaben sie sich gegenseitig ein unausgesprochenes Versprechen, sich Niemand anderem zuzuwenden. Immer wieder gab es jedoch Situationen, in denen vor allem Sam auf ihre Art ihre Gefühle zeigte. Wenig später kam Thor zu Hilfe, der Loki bereits mehrere Male verboten hatte, mit Menschen zu experimentieren. Loki fand jedoch heraus, dass Jacks DNA der Schlüssel zur Rettung der Asgard sei. Thor wollte jedoch nicht, dass man an Jack Experimente durchführte, konnte kurz darauf die DNA des Klons reparieren, worauf dieser am Leben bleiben würde. Nach diesen Geschehnissen brachte Jack sein jüngeres Ich zur High School, damit dieser ein unbeschwertes Leben haben konnte.

Nachdem Jack seinen Klon zur Schule gebracht hat, fährt er ins SGC. Dort trifft er Sam, die auf Ebene 5 in den Fahrstuhl steigt.

„Hallo Carter."

„Sir", nickt sie kurz. „Haben Sie Ihren Klon weggebracht?"

„Hhm, es ist immer noch seltsam. Carter?"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Würden Sie mir erzählen, was passiert ist, als ich weg war?"

„Sicher Sir."

„Treffen wir uns in einer Stunde in der Kantine."

„Jawohl Sir."

„Carter?"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Erzählen Sie mir bitte alles." Sam schaut ein wenig mürrisch, denn dann muss sie auch von dem Gespräch in der Kantine erzählen, wo sie mal gesagt hat, was sie dachte. Nämlich, dass sie ihn, als jungen Teenager, süß fand.

„Aber sicher", antwortet sie dann vorsichtig. Der Fahrstuhl hält auf Ebene 16, Sam steigt aus und bleibt vor den Türen stehen. „Sir?" Sie dreht sich zu Jack um.

„Ja, Carter?" Jack schaut Sam fragend an.

„Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind." Sie legt ihr berühmtes Lächeln, das sie nur ihm zeigt, auf und grinst ihn an.

„Danke Sam." Er nennt sie bei ihrem Namen, weil er findet, dass der Moment nicht dafür ist, sie Carter zu nennen. Die Türen schließen sich und der Fahrstuhl fährt weiter auf Ebene 28. Sam steht noch am Fahrstuhl. Nun geht sie gemütlich zu ihrem Labor. Diesmal hat sie es nicht gestört, dass Jack ihren Vornamen genannt hat. Sie hat auf jeden Fall vor, Jack alles zu erzählen, was passiert ist. Wie bei den anderen Malen hatte sie wieder Angst um Jack. Er soll endlich wissen, wie sehr sie ihn liebt und das sie es nicht mehr ohne ihn aushält. In ihrem Labor arbeitet sie ein wenig.

Jack steht nun vor Daniels Quartier, nachdem er sich beim General zurückgemeldet hat. Er klopft.

„Herein. Oh Jack, du bist schon zurück. Komm rein und setz dich." Jack setzt sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Weißt du vielleicht, was mit Carter ist? Sie war vorhin seltsam, als ich sie im Fahrstuhl getroffen habe." Daniel setzt sich an die Bettkante.

„Ich vermute, es hat sie mitgenommen, dass mit dem Klon."

„Was meinst du Daniel?"

„Na ja, sie war sehr durcheinander. Sie dachte halt, dass du kleiner geworden bist und nicht, dass du geklont wurdest. Janet hat dann halt herausgefunden, dass der Klon stirbt. Sam hat es dir dann mitgeteilt und versuchte einfach alles, um dir zu helfen."

„Oh. Das habe ich nicht ahnen können."

„Jack, es hat sie echt fertig gemacht, nachdem wir raus gefunden haben, dass er nicht der echte Jack war."

„Daniel willst du damit sagen, dass sie..."

„…dich liebt" beendet Daniel den Satz. „Ja, dass tut sie. Vor allem, als sie es beim Zatarktest teilweise zugeben musste. Sie hat es mir erzählt. Ich war nicht gerade überrascht, den irgendwie wusste ich es schon immer."

„Danke Daniel. Ich gehe mal zu ihr."

„Sei aber nicht aufdringlich, sonst macht sie dicht."

„Mach ich. Danke noch mal." Jack verlässt nervös das Quartier und geht Richtung Labor.

Sam bemerkt gar nicht, dass es an der Tür klopft und Diese aufgeht. Sie spürt nur, dass sie Jemand ansieht. Jack geht zu einem Stuhl und setzt sich.

„Hallo Sir." Sie dreht sich langsam zu ihm.

„Haben Sie viel zu tun?"

„Nein eigentlich nicht."

„Dann möchte ich gerne hier mit Ihnen reden."

„Was ist den los, Sir?"

„Erzählen Sie mir bitte jetzt, was passiert ist."

„Ok Sir." Sam setzt sich gegenüber von Jack und erzählt ihm alles.

Sie kommt zu der Stelle in der Kantine. „Dann saßen Ihr Klon, Teal´c und ich in der Kantine und haben darüber gesprochen, dass es ja ein Vorteil wäre, wieder jünger zu sein. Sie fanden es nicht gut, äh ich meine Ihr Klon."

„Ist schon gut Carter. Ich weiß, was Sie meinen. Erzählen Sie weiter."

„Ich sagte dann zu Ihnen, dass Sie süß aussehen, doch..." Bei diesen Worten schaut sie verlegen zu Boden. Jack hat sich ein wenig auf diese Situation eingestellt, doch kommt es ihm seltsam vor. Nach kurzem zögern erzählt Sam weiter. „...dann hat..." Sam erzählt Jack, dass sie seinem Klon die Nachricht überbracht hat, dass er sterben wird und was noch alles passiert ist.

**Kurze Zeit später**

„Den Rest kennen Sie ja."

„Ja danke Carter. Daniel hat mir erzählt, dass es Sie sehr getroffen hat,…", tastet er sich vorsichtig heran. „…als Sie glaubten, dass ich bzw. der Klon stirbt." Sams Blick wird trüb. Sie steht auf und geht durch den Raum. Es wird unangenehm still. Sie dreht sich um und sieht Jack an.

„Sir, ich weiß, es darf mich nicht beeinflussen. Sie sind mein Vorgesetzter." Jack schaut total perplex.

„Das hat doch Niemand gesagt."

„Trotzdem. Ich schaffe das einfach nicht mehr. Ich werde etwas dagegen tun, damit es nicht mehr zwischen uns steht." Schnell verlässt sie, überraschend, ihr Labor. Jack sitzt noch immer auf dem Stuhl und schaut ihr nach. Er überlegt kurz.

„Sie will kündigen. Ich muss sie aufhalten." Er springt auf und läuft Sam nach. Kurz bevor sie in den Aufzug steigt, erreicht er sie noch. „Sam warten Sie!" Sam bleibt stehen und dreht sich um. Tränen stehen in ihren Augen.

„Ich kann nicht!" Mit diesen Worten geht sie rückwärts in den Aufzug und die Türen schließen sich. Jack, der verwirrt vor den geschlossenen Fahrstuhltüren steht, versucht den Aufzug vergebens aufzuhalten, indem er seine Karte durch die Kontrolle zieht. Doch nichts passiert.

„Verdammt. Sam warum wollen Sie das nur tun?" „So ein mist", denkt er und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wechselt, urplötzlich, von Besorgnis zu Gleichgültigkeit. Statt ihr mit dem nächsten Aufzug zu folgen, zuckt er kurz mit den Schultern. Offenbar hat er es jetzt doch nicht mehr so eilig. „Dann muss ich eben bis morgen warten. Ich hoffe, sie will es erst morgen machen." Mit diesen Gedanken, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, geht Jack in sein Quartier. Dort kann er ja noch mal über seine Gefühle für Sam nachdenken und kann deshalb aber auch nicht schlafen.

Als Sam im Aufzug verschwunden ist, stellt sie sich gegen die Wand und lässt sich auf den Boden fallen. „Was habe ich nur getan?" Tränen laufen über ihr Gesicht und sie lässt ihren Gefühlen freien lauf. Ihr Kopf liegt auf ihren Knien. „Ich verfluche diesen Zatarktest", spricht sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Plötzlich hält der Fahrstuhl, aber dass bemerkt Sam gar nicht. Sie ist einfach nur fertig. Die Türen gehen auf, doch Sam hat wieder mal Glück, denn Sams Freundin Janet steigt ein. Als Janet Sam sieht, hockt sie sich vor sie und spricht Sam leise an.

„Sam, was ist den los?" Erst jetzt merkt Sam, dass Jemand vor ihr hockt. Sam schaut langsam auf und Janet erschrickt fast, als sie Sams rote Augen sieht.

„Janet ich...", Sam laufen wieder Tränen übers Gesicht.

„Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie auf die Krankenstation."

„Nein bitte nicht."

„Doch Sam. Dort können wir ungestört reden und ich kann Ihnen auch ein Beruhigungsmittel geben, wenn sie möchten." Nun ist Sam einverstanden und nickt kurz. „Kommen Sie. Ich helfe Ihnen hoch." Janet greift Sam unter einen Arm und hilft ihr beim aufstehen. Beide gehen sie zur Krankenstation. Da Janet gerade von der Krankenstation gekommen ist, haben die Beiden es nicht weit. „Keine Angst. Es ist keiner dort." Sam ist total durcheinander. In der Krankenstation bringt Janet Sam zu einem der Betten. Sam setzt sich auf die Kante. Janet geht zum Medikamentenschrank, holt eine Beruhigungsspritze heraus und verabreicht sie Sam. „Sie bleiben am besten heute Nacht hier, um sich auszuschlafen. Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe immer nur noch einen Traum."

„Lassen Sie mich raten. Ist es der Colonel?" Sam rollt wieder eine Träne über die Wange. Sie wischt sie weg.

„Ich möchte mit Jemandem darüber sprechen, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht."

„Ich werde versuchen, Ihnen zu helfen. Jetzt versuchen Sie ein wenig zu schlafen. Eins noch. Wohin wollten Sie vorhin?"

„Ich wollte zum General, um zu kündigen."

„Das ist aber keine Lösung."

„Ich weiß, aber mir fällt nichts anderes mehr ein. Dem Colonel ist es auch klar geworden. Er wollte mich aufhalten und ist mir zum Aufzug gefolgt."

„Das zeigt doch, dass es ihm wichtig ist, mit Ihnen darüber zu sprechen."

„Jetzt, wo er mich nicht bedrängen kann, weiß ich es auch. Vorhin konnte ich aber nur sagen, dass ich es nicht kann." Sam bricht in Tränen aus und spricht verzweifelt. „Ich konnte es nicht." Janet geht zu Sam und tröstet sie. Langsam fängt das Mittel von Janet an zu wirken und Sam wird müde. Sam hat sich, dank Janet, ein wenig beruhigt. „Morgen versuche ich ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil ich etwas Zeit brauche und ich ihm nicht unter die Augen treten kann." Janet will gerade ansetzen, doch Sam weiß schon, was sie sagen will. „Janet. Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen." Janet bleibt dann doch still. „Ich brauche einfach etwas Zeit, damit mein Kopf frei wird."

„Ich verstehe Sie ja Sam." Gähnend bittet sie Janet um etwas.

„Sagen Sie bitte dem Colonel nicht, wo ich bin." Janet steht stur neben Sam und reagiert nicht. „Janet bitte!" Janet will ihrer Freundin natürlich helfen.

„Also, gut." Das wollte Sam nur hören. Dann schläft sie ein. Janet streichelt freundschaftlich über Sams Haar. „Jetzt schlafen Sie erst einmal." Dann geht Janet in ihr Büro.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Sam bis zum späten Nachtmittag in ihrem Quartier. Es war Glück, dass keine Mission oder Besprechung anstand. Jack versuchte viele Male Sam zu finden. Er ging zu ihrem Quartier, dass abgeschlossen und auch kein Laut zu hören war. Sam hatte sich nicht bewegt, als Jack vor der Tür stand. Er ist in die Krankenstation gegangen, wo er Janet gefragt hatte, ob sie Sam gesehen hatte. Wie Janet Sam versprach, sagte sie Jack nicht, wo sich Sam aufhielt. In ihrem Labor war er auch, aber auch dort war Niemand.

Gegen späten Nachmittag ging Sam in ihr Labor. Sie schlicht fast durch die Gänge, den sie wollte Jack nicht über den Weg laufen. Dank Janet wusste sie aber, dass Jack beim General war. Sie war trotzdem vorsichtig. Im Labor arbeitete sie ein paar Stunden. Inzwischen ist es 1.00 Uhr und Sam bekommt Hunger. Sie geht in die Kantine um etwas zu essen. Bevor sie jedoch dazu kommt, schläft sie an einem Tisch, mit dem Kopf auf Diesem, ein.

Jack kann mal wieder nicht schlafen. Diesmal liegt es aber daran, dass er unbedingt mit Sam reden will. Er überlegt die ganze Zeit, wo sie sein kann. _"Ich gehe einen Kaffee trinken"_, denkt er und steht von seinem Bett auf. _"Schlafen kann ich eh nicht."_ Er geht zur Kantine und als er davor steht, wundert er sich, dass das Licht brennt. Jack geht rein und sieht Sam am Tisch sitzen. Sein Gesicht formt sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln und doch hat er eine Frage. _"Wo war sie den ganzen Tag?"_ Nun geht er auf den Tisch zu und setzt sich gegenüber von Sam. Er flüstert. „Sam." Nichts. Sam reagiert nicht. „Saamm." Immer noch keine Reaktion. Er entschließt sich, sie an zu stupsen. Zögerlich bewegt er seinen Arm Richtung Sams Schulter, zuckt kurz und tippt dann auf ihre Schulter. Da schreckt Sam auf und schaut in zwei, ihr bekannte, braune Augen.

„Sir." Schon rückt sie ein wenig mit dem Stuhl nach hinten. Denn es ist ihr unangenehm, dass ihr Vorgesetzter sie so findet.

„Hallo Sam." Verwirrt überlegt sie, was passiert ist.

„Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein", stellt sie mit erschrecken fest. Sie steht auf und greift nach dem Tablett, das sie eigentlich zum Essen geholt hatte. Jack hat das Tablett weg geschoben, als er sich hingesetzt hat. Sie kommt Jack ziemlich nahe, als sie das Tablett nimmt.

„Sieht so aus", kommt es von Jack, der Sam, noch grinsend, beobachtet. Sam bringt das Tablett weg und als sie Richtung Tür geht, kommt die Frage, von der sie gehofft hat, dass sie nicht kommt. „Wo waren Sie den ganzen Tag?", fragt Jack, der seinen Blick gesenkt hat. Sein Grinsen ist auch verschwunden und ihm folgt ein ernst fragender Blick. Sam dreht sich um und geht ein Stück zum Tisch zurück.

„In meinem Quartier."

„Ich habe Sie gesucht."

„Ich weiß. Janet hat es mir gesagt." Jack schaut auf, steht auf und geht auf Sam zu. Diese weicht zurück. „Bitte Sir, bleiben Sie stehen." Jack bleibt auf die Bitte von Sam stehen.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Ja haben Sie." Sie senkt ihren Blick, den sie kann ihm nicht weiter in die Augen schauen. Sam würde nicht mehr stark sein können. Sie geht zum Tisch zurück und setzt sich.

„Und was?" Er folgt ihr und setzt sich ihr gegenüber.

„Sie wollten unbedingt alles wissen. Das hat mich aus dem Ruder geworfen."

„Sind Sie deshalb weggelaufen?"

„Auch. Sir es ist nicht richtig. Wir dürfen diese Gefühle nicht zeigen."

„Deshalb müssen Sie nicht kündigen. Wir hätten erst darüber reden sollen."

„Das hätte auch nicht viel gebracht und noch habe ich nicht gekündigt. Ich wollte auch erst mit Ihnen reden."

„Warum sind Sie mir dann aus dem Weg gegangen?"

„Ich brauchte Zeit, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen."

„Was ist das Ergebnis?"

„Ich bleibe hier."

„Das ist aber schön." Jacks Blick wird heller und er lächelt wieder. Er greift nach ihrer Hand. Sie lässt es zu. „Das ist wirklich schön." Sams Lächeln kehrt auch wieder zurück. Ohne, dass die Beiden es merken, taucht auf der rechten Seite des Raumes eine Gestalt auf. Sie trägt ein langes weißes Gewand, eine tiefe Kapuze und hat die Arme in den gegenüberliegenden Ärmel versteckt. Offenbar ist sie an dem Gespräch der Beiden interessiert. Indessen strahlt Sam Jack an und genießt die Berührung. Da meldet sich ihr Verstand wieder. Ihr Lächeln verschwindet und sie springt vom Stuhl auf. Dieser fällt um und dreht sich von Jack weg.

„Ich möchte meine Karriere nicht gefährden, indem ich mich auf meine Gefühle einlasse." Jack hat sich entschieden. Er möchte er ihr endlich sagen, wie sehr er sie liebt.

„Ich möchte meine Karriere auch nicht aufgeben, aber ich halte es nicht mehr aus." Gleichzeitig während er diesen Satz sagt, steht er auf und stellt sich hinter Sam. Sam dreht sich um und sieht ihm direkt in die Augen. Plötzlich sieht sie in ihnen das, was Jack ihr erzählen will. Ihr läuft eine Träne über die Wange und sie senkt ihren Blick, denn sonst kann sie ihm nicht länger stand halten. Die fremde Gestalt kommt ein paar Schritte näher. Ihrem Ausdruck nach, hat sie auf diesen Moment gewartet.

„Wir dürfen es nicht." Jack hebt Sams Gesicht an, so, dass sie ihn anschauen muss.

„Das ist mir egal. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und du doch auch, oder?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Sam, ich träume von dir. Schon als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, verzaubertest du mich. Was ich auf dem Weg nach Abydos gesagt habe, war mein ernst." Sam traut ihren Ohren nicht. Ihr Herz macht einen Sprung. Genau das wollte sie immer hören und doch kann sie es nicht zulassen. Sam weiß auch, dass beide keine Beziehung haben dürfen. Nun hört sie ihn wieder, denn sie konnte ihren Verstand leiser stellen. „...du über wissenschaftliches sprichst, höre ich dir gerne zu, denn dann strahlst du so schön." Jack will endlich eine Reaktion von Sam erkennen, denn sie steht die ganze Zeit, ohne jegliche Regung, vor ihm. „Sag doch was." Sam kann sich langsam wieder bewegen.

„Sir, wir dürfen das nicht", spricht Sam jetzt deutlich und tritt einen Schritt zurück. Doch Jack weiß jetzt, was er will und das ist Sam. Das beweißt er jetzt. Er greift nach ihrem Arm und zieht sie zu sich. Noch bevor Sam reagieren kann, liegt sie in seinen Armen und spürt seine Lippen auf ihren. Zuerst schrillen ihre Alarmglocken, doch dann übernimmt Sams Herz das Kommando und es ist ein schönes Gefühl. Jack legt seine ganze Liebe, die sich in all den Jahren entwickelt hat und die er für Sam empfindet, in diesen Kuss. Jack und Sams Puls schoss in die Höhe. Sie erwidert immer mehr den Kuss. Als Beide der Atem wegbleibt, lassen sie von einander und holen tief Luft. Nach ein paar Minuten der Stille sieht Jack in ihre Augen und sagt es von ganzem Herzen. „Ich liebe dich Sam." Sams Verstand versucht wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen.

„Ich, ich..." Gerade als sie ihm auch sagen will, was sie für ihn empfindet, hat ihr Verstand wieder die Oberhand. Sam löst sich aus Jacks Armen und ist total verwirrt. Sie stolpert rückwärts und stottert vor sich hin. „Nein, Nein." Ein paar Meter neben ihr sieht die fremde Person nicht mehr erfreut aus, lässt enttäuscht den Kopf fallen und ist binnen eines Wimpernschlages verschwunden.

„Was ist denn?"

„Ich kann das nicht", spricht Sam immer verwirrter. Sie bleibt stehen.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich dachte das wäre die Lösung für unsere Probleme."

„Ist es doch auch."

„Nein Sir. Ist es nicht. Ich wollte hier bleiben, aber dass geht einfach nicht. Wir können so nicht weiter machen."

„Aber Sam, du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Du bist die Luft die ich atme. Bitte Sam."

„Sir, bitte reden sie nicht so mit mir. Es war ein Fehler Ihnen alles zu erzählen." Sie dreht sich um und will raus gehen. Da greift Jack nach Sams Arm.

„Sam..." Sie unterbricht ihn und schaut ihn eindringlich an. Tränen laufen über ihr Gesicht. Sie flüstert vor lauter Verzweiflung.

„Jack, bitte ich..." Sie bricht ab. Es hat sie viel Überwindung gekostet, ihn Jack zu nennen. Auch wenn sie sich eben geküsst und für einen Moment alles vergessen haben. Jack lässt unfreiwillig ein wenig locker und Sam befreit sich, mit einer kurzen Berührung und einem letzten Blick, aus seinem Griff. Dann verschwindet sie durch die Tür. Jack steht total verwirrt, den Arm immer noch der Tür entgegengestreckt, davor.

„Ich werde dich immer lieben", sagt er Sam noch leise hinterher. Er setzt sich auf einen Stuhl und sein Kopf sinkt auf seine verschränkten Arme. Seinen Gefühlen lässt er durch weinen freien lauf und so bringt etwas auch ihn nun zum weinen.

Vor der Tür hat sich Sam sofort, nach dem verlassen der Kantine, an die Wand gelehnt und steht noch immer dort. Ihr Herz pocht und ihr Puls rast. Sie hat gehört, was Jack gesagt hat. Darauf kann auch sie einfach nur sagen, was sie fühlt. So leise sie nur kann sagt sie es.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch." Nun kann sie sich von der Wand lösen und geht in ihr Quartier.

Am nächsten Tag (13 Uhr) sitzen Daniel, Teal´c, Janet und die bedrückt Sam im Besprechungsraum. Sie warten auf Hammond und Jack, den Niemand seit gestern gesehen hat. Nun betritt Hammond den Raum.

„Wo ist denn der Colonel?"

„Wissen wir nicht", antwortet Daniel besorgt und spricht weiter. „Wir haben ihn überall gesucht."

„Gut, vielleicht ist er ja noch zuhause", sagt Hammond ruhig. Er ruft Sergeant Harriman in den Besprechungsraum. „Sergeant, rufen Sie bei Colonel O'Neill zu Hause an und wenn er dort ist, soll er sofort herkommen." Harriman nickt und verschwindet wieder. „Warten wir solange, bis wir mehr wissen. Ich gehe so lange in mein Büro." Hammond verwindet in seinem Büro.

„Major Carter, weißt du vielleicht, wo O'Neill ist", meldet sich Teal´c zu Wort. Sam reagiert nicht auf die Frage. Sie ist völlig in Gedanken versunken. Daniel, der neben Sam sitzt, bemerkt, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken woanders ist und stupst sie an.

„Sam alles in Ordnung?" Erst jetzt kann sich Sam aus ihren Gedanken losreißen und schaut auf. Ihre Augen sind rot und verheult.

„Was ist den los Sam", macht sich Janet jetzt Sorgen.

„Es ist mein Schuld, dass er nicht kommt", traut sich Sam jetzt zu sagen.

„Warum", fragen Daniel und Janet gleichzeitig. Teal'c hebt wie immer nur seine Augenbraue.

„Ich wollte ihm gestern aus dem Weg gehen. Es hat auch geklappt. Janet, Sie wissen es ja noch." Janet nickt. Daniel schaut verwirrt zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

„Sagt mir mal Jemand, was hier...", spricht Daniel, doch er stoppt, weil er sieht, dass Harriman in Hammonds Büro geht und mit ihm spricht. Die anderen merken, dass Daniel nicht weiter spricht und sehen in die gleiche Richtung wie er. Nun starren alle in die Richtung, in der Hammonds Büro liegt. Da verlässt Harriman Hammonds Büro und kommt zu den Vieren.

„Der General führt noch ein paar Telefonate und kommt gleich." Er geht über die Treppe in den Kontrollraum zurück.

„Also, was ist hier los?", wiederholt und richtet Daniel diese Frage an Janet und Sam. „Der Colonel ist zu mir gekommen, nachdem du ihm erzählt hast, dass es mich mitgenommen hat, als wir dachten, er würde sterben." Daniel kratzt sich nervös am Kopf. „Ähm, ich habe ihm nicht nur das erzählt."

„Wieso, was hast du ihm denn noch erzählt?"

„Er fand, dass du so komisch warst. Da habe ich ihm erzählt, dass du ihn immer noch liebst und das sich das nicht ändern wird."

„Waass? Na klar, deswegen wollte er unbedingt mit mir reden."

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht so wichtig. Erzähl weiter."

„Na gut Daniel. Ich glaube, er wollte mir dann seine Gefühle mitteilen. Das war zu viel für mich und darum bin ich weggelaufen. Janet hat mich im Fahrstuhl gefunden", während sie spricht, steht sie auf und schaut durch das große Fenster auf das Gate herab. Janet spricht für Sam weiter.

„Sam war total fertig. Ich habe sie auf die Krankenstation gebracht und ihr eine Beruhigungsspritze gegeben, damit sie etwas schlafen konnte." Sam dreht sich zu Daniel um, steht aber noch am Fenster.

„Gestern war ich den ganzen Tag in meinem Quartier, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen." Sam rollt eine Träne über die Wange. Sie dreht sich von den Anderen weg.

„Was ist dann passiert", fragt Daniel.

„Ich bin in die Kantine, um etwas zu essen und dann bin ich eingeschlafen. Irgendwann ist dann wohl der Colonel gekommen und hat mich geweckt. Ich wollte wieder weg, aber er hat mich aufgehalten. Er erzählte mir all seine Gefühle. Einen Moment lang war ich glücklich. Wir haben uns sogar geküsst."

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit", wird Sam von Daniel unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß. Der Kuss war auch alles, wovon ich immer geträumt habe. Doch irgendetwas in mir sträubte sich dagegen, und führte mir die Regeln wieder vor Augen und schon war ein großes Problem wieder da. Als ich gehen wollte, hielt er mich auf, aber ich konnte nicht dort bleiben." Sie dreht sich um.

„Ich verstehe dich", spricht Daniel Sam beruhigend an. Sam weint und bricht, unerwartet, zusammen, aber Janet ist schnell genug und kann Sam auffangen.

„Ich konnte es nicht", bricht es aus ihr heraus, aber ich liebe ihn doch so." Sam ist vollkommen am Ende. Sie richtet sich auf. „Danke Janet", sagt sie leise und setzt sich wieder auf einen Stuhl. Janet lacht ein wenig. Daniel setzt sich neben Sam. Teal´c sitzt immer noch auf seinem Platz, während Janet hinter Sams Stuhl steht. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll."

„Beruhigen Sie sich erst mal", schlägt Janet vor.

„Aber ich merke doch, dass ich ihn so sehr verletzt habe, dass er sich nicht blicken lässt."

„Das weißt du doch gar nicht", beruhigt Daniel sie ein wenig.

„Er braucht wahrscheinlich nur ein bisschen Zeit, um über alles klar zu werden", antwortet Janet. Sam wird ruhiger und ihre Tränen sind auch weg.

„Ich danke euch. Ihr habt wahrscheinlich recht."

„Bestimmt", hört sie Daniel und Janet gleichzeitig. Sam hat sich wieder beruhigt. Daniel hat nun auch ein komisches Gefühl.

„Wo ist denn nun Jack?"

„Das weiß keiner", antwortet Hammond, der gerade wieder den Raum betritt.

„Sergeant Harriman hat bei Jack zu Hause angerufen, doch da war keiner und sein Quartier ist abgeschlossen."

„Sir, ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen", macht sich Sam bemerkbar. Janet sitzt inzwischen wieder neben Sam und schaut sie an.

„Meinen Sie, dass Sie das schaffen?" Sam nickt leicht.

„Was ist denn Major?"

„Sir, ich glaube, dass der Colonel nicht auftaucht, ist wegen mir."

„Major, ich glaube, ich weiß, was sie sagen wollen." Sams Augen werden größer.

„Woher?"

„Major, 1. Ich bin nicht blind." Sam senkt ihren Blick. „2. Ich habe Ihr Gespräch vorhin mit Dr. Fraiser, Dr. Jackson und Teal´c mitbekommen."

„Wir waren wohl ein bisschen laut?", stellt Daniel fest.

„Ja, aber keine Angst, es wurde wirklich mal Zeit, dass Sie sich aussprechen." Sam sucht Hammonds Blick.

„Sir, es tut..." Hammond hebt beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Major, Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Sie können ja nichts für Ihre Gefühle und die Regeln können so etwas auch nicht immer verhindern." Sam lächelt dankend. Hammond erwidert das Lächeln, denn Sam ist für ihn, wie eine Tochter und Jacob hat er versprochen auf sie aufzupassen. Er hat schon die Idee gehabt, wenn Jack wieder auftaucht mit dem Präsidenten zu sprechen. Er löst sich aus seinen Gedanken und bricht die Stille, die sich breit gemacht hat. „Hat noch Jemand eine Idee, wo er sein kann." Alle schütteln den Kopf.

„Vielleicht schauen wir noch einmal in seinem Quartier", schlägt Janet vor.

„Gut Doktor. Nehmen Sie Sergeant Monroe mit, der evtl. die Tür eintritt. Dazu haben Sie meine Genehmigung."

„Sir?" Janet sieht Hammond fragend an.

„Langsam wird es seltsam, dass Niemand den Colonel gesehen hat", sagt Hammond zu Janet und sieht noch besorgter aus.

„Ist gut Sir", ist die knappe Antwort von Janet und sie geht aus dem Raum. Draußen spricht sie Sergeant Monroe an, der sich auch sofort mit ihr auf den Weg zu Jacks Quartier macht. Janet findet es auch immer merkwürdiger. Sie bekommt jetzt auch ein komisches Gefühl.

Im Besprechungsraum warten die Vier ungeduldig auf Nachricht von Janet. Hammond bittet Sam ihm genau zu erzählen, was bei dem Gespräch passiert ist. Daniel und Teal´c hören auch noch einmal genau zu.

Janet erreicht, mit Monroe im Schlepptau, das Quartier. Sie klopft an der Tür. „Colonel. Colonel, wenn Sie da sind, dann machen Sie bitte die Tür auf." Sie horcht an der Tür, doch es ist kein Mucks zu hören. Janet entschließt sich doch lieber dafür, die Tür eintreten zu lassen. „Sergeant treten Sie bitte die Tür ein." Kaum hat sie die Worte ausgesprochen tritt der Sergeant vor Janet und sie geht ein Stück zurück. Monroe nimmt Anlauf und tritt die Tür, mit einem kräftigen Tritt, ein. Die Tür springt auf. Das Quartier sieht leer aus, doch Janet will trotzdem nachschauen. Der Sergeant geht wieder hinter Janet und wartet an der Tür. Janet geht in das Quartier. Sie sieht sich nach Hinweisen um. Da entdeckt sie einen Zettel auf dem Schreibtisch. Sie geht hin und faltet ihn auseinander. Sie liest kurz. „Der ist an Sam gerichtet. Oh mein Gott. Das glaub ich nicht." Sie lässt ihren Arm sinken, behält aber den Zettel in der Hand. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verrät nichts Gutes. Janet dreht sich um und sieht etwas auf dem Boden liegen. Das Bett verdeckt jedoch das Etwas. Deshalb geht sie um das Bett herum, woraufhin ihr sofort die Kinnlade herunterfällt. Sie ruft den Sergeant.

„Sergeant!" Der kommt sofort angerannt und bleibt genauso schockiert, wie Janet stehen. „Rufen Sie sofort General Hammond an. Er soll sofort herkommen." Monroe geht schnell auf den Gang und telefoniert. Janet hebt noch einmal den Zettel in ihrer Hand und schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf.

In Hammonds Büro klingelt das Telefon. Hammond steht auf und geht in sein Büro ans Telefon. Sam sieht nervös zu Daniel.

„Bestimmt gute Neuigkeiten." Mit diesen Worten will er sie beruhigen, doch selbst er ist gespannt, was jetzt kommt.

„Hoffentlich hast du Recht." Hammond kommt aus seinem Büro. Sam schaut in seine Richtung.

„Dr. Fraiser hat etwas gefunden. Kommen Sie mit." Hammond geht vor und die Drei folgen ihm. Sams mulmiges Gefühl wird immer stärker.

Janet steht auf dem Gang, schaut sich noch einmal den Zettel an und faltet ihn dann wieder zusammen. Da biegt Hammond um die Ecke.

„Sir."

„Doktor, was haben Sie gefunden?"

„Sir, ich..." Gerade will Janet sagen, was sie gefunden hat, da sieht sie den fragenden Blick von Sam, die hinter Hammond zum Vorschein kommt.

„Was ist Janet", fragt Sam leise. Janet zeigt in die Richtung des Quartiers und meint ganz trocken, doch innerlich ist sie sehr getroffen.

„Kommen Sie mit, Sir." Sam, Daniel und Teal´c folgen den Beiden, nachdem Sam kurz zu Daniel sieht. Während alle in das Quartier gehen, taucht gerade die, in weißgekleidete, Person wieder auf. Die Arme sind wieder in den gegenüberliegenden Ärmeln versteckt. Ganz langsam schreitet sie über den Gang und beobachtet das Geschehen. Im Quartier geht Janet an die Stelle, wo sie vor ein paar Minuten stand, verschränkt die Arme, den Zettel immer noch in der Hand und senkt den Kopf. Hammond steht nun neben Janet. Sam hört nur zwei Worte von Hammond, weil sie noch nichts sieht. „Oh Gott!"

„Was ist den los", hört Hammond und schickt Janet, um Sam aufzuhalten. Sam wird von Janet im Türrahmen aufgehalten. Soeben kommt die fremde Person einige Schritte näher, steht nun direkt neben Sam, die aber nichts bemerkt. Offenbar läuft auch alles, was die Person beobachtet in Zeitlupe ab, sobald sie aufgetaucht ist. Sie wirf nun einen kurzen Blick in das Quartier, dreht sich dann kopfschüttelnd um und geht den Gang zurück. Auch nun ist sie wieder, innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages, verschwunden.

„Bleiben Sie hier Sam", fordert Janet, während die fremde Person soeben wieder über den Gang verschwindet.

„Janet, was ist denn?"

„Das erkläre ich Ihnen gleich."

„Daniel, Teal´c bleibt bitte bei Sam. Ich muss noch kurz zum General." Sam will Janet folgen.

„Ich möchte es jetzt wissen", doch Daniel hält Sam fest.

„Warte doch, bis Janet es uns gleich sagt." Janet ist wieder im Quartier verschwunden. Sie steht neben dem General. Sie spricht leise, damit Sam sie nicht hören kann.

„Sir, es ist kein Unfall."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Ich habe diesen Brief auf dem Schreibtisch gefunden. Es ist ein Abschiedsbrief und er ist an Sam gerichtet."

„Wollen Sie etwa damit sagen…"

„Sir, er hat sie so sehr geliebt, dass er sich ihretwegen umgebracht hat, damit sie ihren Job behält. Soll ich ihr den Brief geben?"

„Das müssen Sie, aber erst müssen wir es ihr beibringen."

„Sir, nichts für ungut, ich werde es ihr sagen. Wir sind mittlerweile beste Freunde."

„Einverstanden." Janet steckt den Brief in ihre Kitteltasche und geht nun auf den Flur. Hammond folgt ihr.

Als Sam sieht, dass Janet wieder herauskommt, befreit sie sich aus Daniels Griff und geht auf Janet zu.

„Janet bitte sagen Sie mir endlich, was los ist." Janet schaut kurz zum General. Der nickt zustimmend den Kopf. Janet schaut wieder zu Sam.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Was?"

„Es, es..."

„Sagen Sie schon", fleht Sam. Janet nimmt all ihre Kraft und Mut zusammen, um es ihrer Freundin zu sagen.

„Es ist der Colonel. Er ist tot." Sam stockt der Atem. Sie kann nichts mehr sagen und lässt ihren Kopf sinken. Daniel und Teal´c schütteln beide die Köpfe. Die Gedanken von Sam überschlagen sich. _"Er ist tot. Warum hat er das getan? Warum habe ich es soweit kommen lassen? Es ist meine Schuld. Wäre doch nicht dieser Test gewesen. Der hat alles kaputt gemacht." _Janet holt Sam wieder zurück, indem sie sanft an Sams Schulter rüttelt. Sam hebt ihren Kopf und da sind sie wieder. Die Tränen, die sie getrocknet hat, gehofft hat, dass sie nie wieder kommen, befreien sich aus ihren Gefängnissen und machen Sam zu einer schwachen Frau, der gerade schwächsten Frau auf diesem Planeten. Janet sieht das und umarmt Sam ganz fest. Mit tränenerstickter Stimme fängt Sam wieder an zu sprechen.

„Es ist meine Schuld."

„Wer sagt denn das", kommt es von Daniel, der auch innerlich trauert. Bei Teal´c weiß man, dass er keine Gefühle zeigt und doch sieht man bei ihm glasige Augen. Als Sam sich ein wenig beruhigt hat, löst sie sich aus der Umarmung von Janet.

„Darf ich zu ihm?", fragt sie Janet.

„Ja, dürfen Sie, aber vorher habe ich noch etwas für Sie." Janet greift in ihre Kitteltasche, holt den Brief langsam raus und streckt ihn Sam entgegen.

„Den hier habe ich auf dem Schreibtisch gefunden. Er ist für Sie." Sam greift nur zögerlich nach dem Brief.

„Ist das, ist das sein…?"

„Ja, es ist sein Abschiedsbrief." Sam geht langsam mit dem Brief ins Quartier. Janet folgt ihr. Bevor Janet im Quartier verschwindet, greift Hammond kurz nach Janets Arm.

„Bleiben Sie bei ihr. Sie braucht Sie jetzt und passen Sie auf sie auf." Janet nickt kurz und schon ist sie im Quartier verschwunden. Janet führt Sam zu Jacks Bett. Er liegt neben dem Bett in seinem Blut. Eine Pistole liegt in seiner Hand. Sam steht nun ganz still vor Jacks Leiche. Den Brief drückt sie ganz fest an ihre Brust. Janet steht neben Sam.

„Wann", hört Janet Sam Stimme leise.

„Ungefähr heute Morgen."

„Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Ich habe doch noch mit ihm gesprochen. Wäre es doch anders abgelaufen." Sam ist jetzt in einen Schock übergegangen. Janet merkt es an der Art, wie Sam spricht. Sam sinkt zu Boden.

„Doktor?", hört Janet die leise Stimme von Hammond. „Wie lange ist er schon tot."

„Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Vielleicht 10 Stunden. Es könnte heute Morgen gewesen sein." Hammond verlässt wieder den Raum. Janet setzt sich auf einen Stuhl und beobachtet Sam.

_Jack sitzt immer noch am Tisch. Es ist schon 2 Uhr. Er hat aufgehört zu weinen. Nun macht er sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier. Auf dem Weg lässt er seine Gedanken schweifen. "Warum hat sie mich erst geküsst und dann einen Rückzieher gemacht? Warum habe ich es ihr verdammt noch mal gesagt? Sie will mich ja nicht mal." In seinem Quartier setzt er sich an seinen Schreibtisch. „Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben." Etwas in ihm ist zerbrochen. Er holt einen Zettel und Stift aus der Schublade und schreibt etwas auf. Dann steht er auf, geht an seine Kommode und holt etwas raus. Es ist eine Pistole. Er lädt sie auf. „Ich werde es jetzt tun. Sie will mich ja doch nicht" Er hält die Pistole an seinen Kopf und drückt ab. Jack fällt zu Boden die Waffe noch immer in seiner Hand. Sein letzter Gedanke gilt ihr, der Frau, die er so über alles liebt._

Sam starrt die ganze Zeit auf Jack. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass er nicht tot ist. Da fällt ihr der Brief ein. Sie faltet ihn auseinander und liest.

_Meine geliebte Samantha,_

_das Gespräch lief irgendwie in die falsche Richtung._

_Ich dachte du liebst mich genauso, wie ich dich liebe._

_Nun ist es entschieden. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben._

_Ich hoffe, du verstehst mich und verzeihst mir das, was ich jetzt vorhabe._

_Die Jahre haben mir einen Stich versetzt, weil ich dich nicht berühren, schmecken oder riechen durfte. _

_Du wolltest so weiter machen, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Ich kann das nicht. Weißt du noch. _

_Die Mission nach Abydos. Meine erste Mission mit dir. Du hast mich einfach umgehauen. _

_Ich sagte dir, dass ich dich jetzt schon anbete. Das war mein ernst. Aber das ist jetzt egal. Es ist Vergangenheit. _

_Was auch immer passieren mag, ich werde dich immer lieben._

_In ewiger Liebe. Dein Jack._

Sam drückt den Brief ganz fest an ihre Brust. „Ich werde dich auch immer lieben." Sie legt den Brief aufs Bett.

Auf dem Flur stehen Daniel, Teal´c und Hammond.

„Hat der Doktor gesagt, wann es passiert ist."

„Sie meint, dass es heute morgen passiert ist", antwortet Hammond.

„Das muss ja genau nach dem Gespräch passiert sein. Sam wird es jetzt schwer haben." „Sieht so aus, Daniel Jackson", stellt Teal'c fest.

„Ich glaube ich habe Jack zu große Hoffnungen gemacht, dass er Sam alles erzählen könnte."

„Das muss nicht sein, Dr. Jackson." Teal'c hat plötzlich eine Idee und hebt die Augenbraue. Daniel sieht den Blick von Teal'c.

„Was ist?"

Sam rutscht zu Jack, nimmt ihn in den Arm und wippt. Die Waffe fällt aus Jacks Hand.

„Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Ich bin so eine blöde Kuh. Ich wollte es dir sagen, doch ich hatte Angst." Janet beobachtet die ganze Zeit Sam und hofft, dass Sam irgendwann darüber hinwegkommen wird.

„General Hammond, es könnte doch sein, dass uns die Asgard helfen können."

„Teal'c, dass ist eine gute Idee, denn sie können Tote wiederbeleben", antwortet Daniel schnell, bevor Hammond darauf reagieren kann.

„Also, gut. Sie können es versuchen. Machen Sie sich fertig und dann können Sie in 10 Minuten los. Ich gebe Ihnen 2 Stunden, um sie in der Halle der Kátau zu kontaktieren. „Danke Sir." Hammond geht in sein Büro. Daniel geht leise in das Quartier und Teal'c wartet draußen.

„Janet", hört Janet leise die Stimme von Daniel. Sie dreht sich um und sieht Daniel im Türrahmen stehen. Daniel winkt Janet zu sich. Bevor Janet zu Daniel geht, schaut sie noch kurz nach Sam und verlässt dann das Quartier. Auf dem Gang unterhält sie sich kurz mit Daniel und Teal'c.

„Was ist denn Daniel?"

„Wir haben vielleicht eine Lösung."

„Welche Daniel?"

„Wir kontaktieren die Asgard", kommt es von Teal'c.

„Genau Janet. Sie könnten Jack helfen."

„Wann wollt Ihr los?"

„In 10 Minuten. Sagen Sie aber bitte noch nichts Sam."

„In Ordnung. Viel Glück."

„Danke Janet." Teal'c verbeugt sich kurz.

Sam hält Jack schon fast eine halbe Stunde in den Armen und klammert sich an ihn. Sie will ihn einfach nicht loslassen. Ihre Gedanken rasen durch ihren Kopf. Sie denkt immer wieder über das Gespräch nach. _"Wäre ich nicht weggelaufen, sondern hätte ich mich meinen Gefühlen gestellt, wäre dieses Desaster nicht passiert." _Mit einem Mal überschlagen sich die Ereignisse. Da bekommt sie so ein Gefühl, was sie vorher nie hatte. Sie will unbedingt Jack folgen, denn sie glaubt, dass sie es ohne ihn einfach nicht schafft. Da sieht sie die Waffe auf dem Boden liegen. Vorher schaut sich Sam um, ob Janet immer noch draußen ist und greift dann nach der Waffe. Sie streichelt die Waffe. „Ja, das ist es." Sie schließt die Augen. „Jack ich komme zu dir." Gerade als Janet wieder in das Quartier kommt, hält sich Sam die Waffe an den Kopf. Janet schaut schnell auf den Flur, doch Daniel und Teal'c sind schon weg. Janet stockt bei dem Anblick von Sam der Atem. Da entsichert Sam die Waffe.

„Sam, was tun Sie?", schreit Janet in Sams Richtung. Nur leise hört Janet die Antwort von Sam.

„Ich schaffe es nicht ohne ihn."

„Das ist doch aber keine Lösung." Janet geht langsam auf Sam zu.

„Bitte Janet, lassen Sie mich sterben."

„Nein, dass wird Ihre Probleme nicht lösen."

„Ich will es aber." Entschlossen drückt Sam sich die Waffe an die Schläfe und zieht langsam den Abzug. Entsetzt bleibt Janet stehen.

„SSAAAMM!", schreit Janet, doch statt einem Knall, hört sie mit einem Mal nur ein Klick, worauf sie ungläubig dreinblickt. Sam sitzt auf dem Boden und wartet, dass es einen Knall gibt, doch nichts ist passiert.

„Sam. Gott sei Dank, Sie leben noch", bekommt Janet wieder ein Wort heraus und beobachtet, wie Sam immer wieder den Abzug drückt.

„NEEEIIINN", schreit sie laut auf. Schnell geht Janet zu Sam, nimmt ihr die Waffe aus der Hand und legt sie aufs Bett. Sie nimmt Sam in den Arm, nachdem sie Jacks Leiche aus Sams Arm weggelegt hat.

_„Ich habe mich doch erschossen. Ja, ich sehe mich auf dem Boden liegen. Komisch." Jack schaut auf seine Hand und sieht, dass er unsichtbar ist. Er schwebt in seinem Quartier über seinem Bett. Er blinzelt und hört mit einem Mal ein Geräusch. „Was ist das? Die Tür ist ja offen. Da ist Janet. „Janet." Er ruft sie, doch keine Reaktion. „Oh nein der Brief. Sie liest ihn. Jetzt findet sie mich. Jetzt kommen sie alle" meint Jack einen Wimpernschlag später. „Was passiert jetzt. Hammond ist auch da. Er weiß alles. Ich bin so dumm gewesen. Oh nein. Sam kommt." Jacks Geist beobachtet alles. Sogar als Sam sich erschießen will. Er weiß auf einmal wie man Dinge beeinflussen kann. „Gott sei Dank. Ich konnte es verhindern. Sam es ist keine Lösung, nur weil ich mich umgebracht habe." Auf einmal versteht er alles, was je passiert ist. Er sieht alles klarer und versteht überhaupt nicht, warum er sich erschossen hat. Über so etwas hatte er seit Charlies Tot nicht mehr nachgedacht und doch hat er es getan. „Janet hat ihr die Waffe weggenommen. Puh. Gutgemacht Jack"_

Janet streichelt Sam übers Haar. Sam merkt, dass sie das jetzt braucht.

„Ich kann ohne ihn nicht leben." Ihre Augen sind rot. Janet sieht, wie viel Trauer in ihnen stecken. Sam krallt sich wieder an Janet fest. „Es tut mir so leid."

„Sam, es muss Ihnen nichts leid tun. Sie glaubten, es wäre ein Ausweg."

„Sie haben zugestimmt", hören die Beiden die Stimme von Daniel. Sam lässt Janet los. Janet dreht sich um.

„Gut." Sie dreht sich wieder zu Sam um.

„Sam, vielleicht können wir Jack zurückholen."

„Wie?"

„Teal'c und ich haben die Asgard kontaktiert. Sie wollen in den nächsten 5 Stunden vorbeikommen. Sie schaffen es nicht früher. Thor will persönlich kommen."

„Meinst du das ernst Daniel?"

„Ja.", kommt es von Daniel, der überschwänglich ist. Janet sieht Sam an.

„Sam, Sie sollten jetzt ein bisschen schlafen. Kommen Sie. Ich bringe Sie in Ihr Quartier." Sam schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich möchte hier bleiben."

„Na gut." Sam legt sich auf das Bett und schon ist sie eingeschlafen. Ihr letzter Gedanke galt Jack. Janet ruft auf der Krankenstation an und schickt zwei Sanitäter mit einer Trage zu Jacks Quartier.

_„Was sagt sie? Sie liebt mich doch und was sagt Daniel da. Thor ist ein echt lieber kleiner Asgard. Hoffentlich hat Daniel Recht. Sie will in meinem Quartier schlafen. Ich war so dumm. Jetzt schläft sie. Sie sieht so süß aus, wenn sie schläft. Oh man. Sie denkt an mich. Ich fühle es." Jack spürt, wie er irgendwo hingezogen wird. Jetzt erst sieht er, wie er zu Sam gezogen wird. Der Geist von Jack verschwindet in Sam. Aber irgendwie ist ein Teil von ihm noch immer in seinem Quartier. Dieser Teil schwebt auf Jacks Leiche zu und verschwindet sowie in Sam auch in ihm._

Kurze Zeit später liegt Jack auf der Trage und die Sanitäter bringen ihn auf die Krankenstation. Janet will noch einmal nach Sam sehen, das sieht sie, dass sie schon lange eingeschlafen ist. „Sie fühlt sich hier wohl", spricht Daniel leise.

„Sieht so aus." Beide wollen den Raum verlassen, doch vor der Tür stoppt Janet. Sie dreht sich um, geht zum Bett und nimmt die Waffe mit, die noch auf dem Bett liegt. Daniel wartet schon vor der Tür.

„Warum nehmen Sie die Waffe mit?", fragt Daniel, während Janet die Tür des Quartiers schließt.

„Na ja. Sam wollte sich erschießen."

„Was, warum das denn?"

„Sie dachte, es würde ihre Probleme lösen. Gott sei Dank war die Waffe leer."

„Das ist komisch. Wenn Jack die Waffe einer Wache abgenommen hat…", vermutet Daniel. „…und sich dann erschossen hat, müsste noch jede Menge Munition drin sein. Haben Sie schon mal Wachen mit einer ungeladenen Waffe gesehen?"

„Nein."

„Na sehen Sie. Geben Sie mal die Waffe." Janet gibt Daniel die Waffe.

„Danke. Wollen wir mal sehen." Daniel hält die Waffe in der Hand und schaut sie sich genau an.

„Gesichert ist sie."

„Ich habe sie gesichert, nachdem ich sie Sam abgenommen habe." Daniel holt das Magazin raus und staunt nicht schlecht. Er hält Janet das Magazin entgegen.

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein", wundert sich Janet.

„Das Magazin ist voll", stellt Daniel erschrocken und doch froh fest.

„Daniel, wollen Sie etwa sagen...?"

„Es hat sie Jemand davon abgehalten, sich zu töten."

„Aber wer?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht. Wir sollten zum General gehen."

„Gut." Beide gehen Richtung Hammonds Büro. Sam schläft noch immer tief und fest. Sie hat einen sehr schönen Traum. Sie träumt von dem Gespräch in der Kantine mit Jack. Diesmal läuft sie nicht weg. Jack sieht Sam in die Augen und sie weiß, was er sagen will. Sam gibt ihm als Antwort einen Intensiven Kuss. Nun ziehen sich Beide gegenseitig aus und schlafen viermal miteinander auf einem Tisch. Dies alles geschieht, ohne dass einer von Beiden ein Wort spricht. Mit einem Mal taucht die fremde Person wieder auf. Sie steht im Quartier an der Tür, schreitet auf das Bett zu und beobachtet Sam. Sie geht noch einen Schritt näher heran, holt ihre rechte Hand aus dem gegenüberliegenden Ärmel und führt sie kurz über Sams Kopf. Im nächsten Moment ist sie wieder verschwunden.

Inzwischen ist es 17:00 Uhr und im Besprechungsraum sitzen Daniel, Janet, Teal'c und Hammond.

„Das ist meine Vermutung", spricht Daniel mit Hammond.

„Dr. Jackson, glauben Sie das wirklich?"

„Sir, anders kann es gar nicht sein", spricht jetzt Janet.

„Er will bestimmt nicht, dass Sam sich das Gleiche antut."

„Jack hat mal gesagt, wenn es keinen Ausweg mehr zwischen ihm und Sam gibt, möchte er lieber sterben und sie soll einen neuen Mann finden." Janet steht auf und sieht runter zum Stargate.

„Wie ich jetzt weiß, wünscht sich sie Jack zurück und mit ihm eine Familie zu haben. Nichts anderes auf der Welt, möchte sie, als ihn wieder haben. Wenn es nötig ist, will Sam sogar ihre Arbeit hier kündigen."

„Da werde ich mal einen Anruf machen, wenn die Asgard ihm helfen können." Plötzlich ist ein helles Licht und gegenüber von Hammond taucht Thor auf.

„Hallo Thor", beginnt Daniel als erster Thor zu begrüßen.

„Hallo", ist Thors kurze Antwort. „Ich freue mich, mal wieder auf der Erde zu sein, auch wenn es kein schöner Anlass ist." Teal´c und Janet nicken nur zur Begrüßung.

„Und könnt Ihr Jack helfen", fragt Daniel.

„Ja, können wir."

„Aber", kommt es von Daniel, der ein aber gehört hat. „Da ist doch ein Aber?"

„Ja, da er schon seit mehr als 10 Stunden tot ist..."

„Seit 15", unterbricht Janet ihn.

„…wird es vielleicht nicht möglich sein, dass O'Neill sein volles Gedächtnis wiedererhält. Ihr habt gesagt, er habe ein Loch im Kopf."

„Ja, ich konnte ihn nicht untersuchen, um genaueres zu bestimmen."

„Das macht nichts. Ich werde ihn mit auf unseren Planeten nehmen. Es wird aber sehr viel Zeit ihn Anspruch nehmen, da er schon so lange tot ist."

„Wie lange wird es dauern?", fragt jetzt Hammond.

„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen. Sobald wir es geschafft haben, werden wir ihn durchs Tor schicken. Zur Sicherheit, werden wir eine Energiesignatur senden, die eure Systeme abschaltet und somit verhindert, dass die Iris sich schließt." Hammond ist mit einem kurzen nicken einverstanden. „Bringt ihn bitte in 10 Minuten vor das Tor. Ich werde ihn dann auf mein Schiff leiten. Auf Wiedersehen." Somit verabschiedet sich Thor. Sekunden später ist Thor durch den Transportstrahl verschwunden.

„Doktor bereiten Sie alles vor."

„Jawohl Sir." Janet steht auf und verlässt den Raum.

10 Minuten später wird Jack von dem Asgardstrahl auf Thors Schiff gebiemt und zu ihrer Welt gebracht.

Ein paar Stunden später ist Sam aus ihrem intensiven Traum aufgewacht. Das Lächeln, mit dem sie erwacht ist verschwindet, denn sie stellt fest, dass sie nur ihre Unterwäsche an hat. Sie macht sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, den sie glaubt, dass Janet sie ausgezogen hat, damit sie besser schlafen kann. Sam steht auf, zieht sich an und geht Janet suchen, die sie wahrscheinlich auf der Krankenstation findet.

**Einen Monat später**

Jack ist immer noch bei den Asgard und Sam hat sich wieder gefangen. Gerade ist sie auf dem Weg zu Janet in die Krankenstation. Sie hat die drei Wochen in Jacks Quartier übernachtet. Dort fühlte sie sich ihm nah. Seinen Geruch hat sie noch in der Nase.

„Hallo Janet."

„Sam, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ganz gut."

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Na ja, ich bin zwei Wochen überfällig, aber ich habe mit Niemandem geschlafen."

„Na gut. Ich untersuche Sie erst mal." Eine Stunde später hat Janet die Ergebnisse. Sam sitzt auf einem der Betten. Janet geht auf Sam, mit einem Klappbrett und den Ergebnissen darauf, zu.

„Und?"

„So wie es aussieht, gibt es da noch eine Frage."

„Welche?"

„Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, dass Sie mit Niemandem geschlafen haben?"

„Ja. Warum?"

„Sie sind im ersten Monat schwanger."

„Was? Das ist doch..." Sam stoppt.

„Was ist?"

„Janet, Daniel hat erzählt, dass das Magazin der Waffe, bis auf eine Kugel, voll war."

„Ja, Daniel hat geglaubt, dass Jack sie irgendwie beschützt hat. Wieso kommen Sie darauf?" Sams Augen weiten sich.

„In der Nacht habe ich in Jacks Bett geschlafen."

„Ja, ich weiß. Und?"

„Ich habe von Jack geträumt. Wir haben es getan in meinem Traum. Vier mal."

„Aha", ist die kurze Antwort, weil Janet total perplex ist.

„Als ich aufgewacht bin, war ich nur noch in meiner Unterwäsche. Ich dachte, dass Sie das vielleicht waren."

„Nein", entgegnet Janet. „Glauben Sie, dass Jack sie..."

„…besucht hat? Ja. Der Traum war sehr intensiv."

„Das ist unglaublich."

„An dem Tag habe ich mir gewünscht, mit Jack eine Familie zu haben."

„Das ist es."

„Was?"

„Der Wunsch kam von Herzen und aus Ihrem tiefsten Inneren und der Beweiß dafür war dann noch, dass sie sich auch erschießen wollten", vermutet Janet, ist sich aber im Grunde nicht sicher. „Auch, wenn der Schuss nicht viel, war Ihr Schicksal beschlossen. Bei den vielen Geschehnissen in den 7 Jahren, kann so etwas nicht mehr überraschen." Mit einem Lächeln sehen sich die beiden Frauen an.

**Halbe Stunde später**

Noch immer ist Sam in der Krankenstation und unterhält sich mit Janet. Mit einem Mal hat Sam so einen komischen Ausdruck. Das bemerkt auch Janet.

„Was ist Sam?"

„Ich habe so das Gefühl, das Jack heute kommen wird. Ich kann nicht sagen warum, aber eine Stimme in mir sagt es die ganze Zeit." Janet schaut ungläubig. Sie glaubt, Sam sei immer noch nicht über den Berg.

„Haben Sie schon gefrühstückt?", wechselt Janet das Thema.

„Nein, habe ich noch nicht."

„Kommen Sie mit in die Kantine?"

„Gerne", antwortet Sam immer noch nachdenklich. Beide machen sich auf den Weg. Plötzlich geht der Alarm los.

„Stargate wurde angewählt", schallt es durch den Lautsprecher. Sam sieht zu Janet und grinst breit.

„Ich hab's doch gesagt, es sind die Asgard, die Jack zurück schicken."

„Sam, wahrscheinlich ist eher, das SG-12 wieder kommt. Auf meinem Plan steht, dass sie jetzt zurückerwartet werden."

„Nein. Ich weiß es. Es ist Jack." Janet kann nicht mehr antworten, den Sam läuft schon zum Torraum. Janet rennt ihr hinterher.

„Die gibt aber auch keine Ruhe. Sam bleiben Sie doch stehen." Janet holt Sam im Torraum ein.

„Komm schon. Dreh dich, dreh dich", hört Janet die nervöse Stimme von Sam.

„Ganz ruhig Sam. Wie ich schon sagte. Es ist SG-12."

„Eintreffender Reisender", schallt es wieder durch den Lautsprecher. Gerade kommt Hammond in den Torraum.

„Major? Was machen Sie den hier?"

„Sir, sie glaubt der Colonel kommt zurück", spricht Janet an der Stelle von Sam und stellt sich neben den General. „Sie ist vollkommen weggetreten. Sir?"

„Ja Doktor?"

„Ich muss später mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Gut Doktor. Kommen Sie dann in mein Büro."

„Ja Sir."

„Sie sollten vielleicht...", will Hammond ansetzen, doch er wird von dem Lautsprecher unterbrochen.

„Wurmloch etabliert. Schließe Iris." Alle Wachen die sofort im Torraum gekommen sind, entsichern ihre Waffen.

„ID-Code. Es ist SG-12."

„Iris öffnen", befiehlt Hammond mit Blick auf Harriman. Die Iris öffnet sich und der Ereignishorizont kommt zum Vorschein. Da tritt SG-12, wie geplant, durchs Tor und schon schließt sich das Tor hinter ihnen. Sams enttäuschenden Blick sehen Janet und Hammond natürlich. „Doktor. Bitte bringen Sie den Major in ihr Quartier und geben Sie ihr etwas zur Beruhigung."

„Jawohl Sir." Janet will Sam aus dem Torraum führen, doch die ist stur. Sam schaut Janet eindringlich in die Augen.

„Janet bitte. Er kommt. Ich weiß es."

„Major ruhen Sie sich etwas aus." Mit diesen Worten verlässt Hammond den Torraum. Nun bewegt sich auch Sam von der Stelle und entschließt sich doch, sich ein wenig hinzulegen. Sie geht Richtung Ausgang. Janet geht an ihr vorbei.

„Ich gehe schon mal voraus." Doch Sam bleibt stehen, weil sie glaubt, etwas gehört zu haben. Janet bemerkt, dass Sam ihr nicht folgt, dreht sich wieder um und geht ein Stück in den Torraum zurück. „Sam!" Doch Sam hört nicht. Sie geht weiter Richtung Rampe und bleibt vor ihr stehen. Da dreht sich abrupt das Tor. Sam tritt, vor Schreck, einen Schritt zurück.

„Stargate Aktivierung." Hammond kommt sofort in den Kontrollraum und geht zu Sergeant Harriman. Die Wachen von eben stürmen wieder in den Torraum, um ihre Stellungen einzunehmen.

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Wir erwarten doch Niemanden mehr, oder!"

„Nein Sir", antwortet Harriman daraufhin und alle sehen zu, wie nacheinander die Chevrons einrasten. Nur knapp zwei Minuten später schießt die Welle heraus und stabilisiert den Ereignishorizont. „Die Iris lässt sich nicht schließen", berichtet Harriman sofort und starrt wieder zum Gate.

„Was? Auch das noch", spricht Hammond entsetzt. Plötzlich geht das Licht aus. Janet geht zu Sam, die auf das Tor starrt und nun einen weiteren Schritt zurückgeht. Sie ist vorsichtig, aber denn noch hat sie eine Ahnung.

„Er kommt", hört Janet Sams Stimme leise.

„Sir, es sind vielleicht die Asgard, denn die Iris lässt sich nicht schließen und der Strom ist auch weg."

„Sie könnten recht haben, aber wir warten wir es ab." „Alle Wachen verlassen sofort den Raum", hören alle Hammond durch den Lautsprecher, der sich offenbar dann doch entschieden hat. Die Wachen verlassen ungläubig darüber, wer durchs Tor kommt, den Raum. Alle beobachten nun das blaue Schimmern des Tores. Nun erscheint eine Gestallt. Hinter ihr schließt sich sofort die Iris, doch keine fünf Sekunden später schließt sich auch das Wurmloch. Kaum ist das Tor geschlossen, geht auch das Licht wieder an. Die Gestallt trägt einen grauen Umhang mit einer großen Kapuze. Das Gesicht ist nicht zu erkennen. Sie geht die Rampe entlang, bleibt aber vor den Stufen stehen. Hammond kommt aufgebracht in den Torraum.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?" Sam geht einen Schritt auf die Gestallt zu. Die Gestallt nimmt die Kapuze ab und allen bleibt die Luft weg.

„Ich bin es Sir", antwortet die Gestallt, denn es ist kein geringerer als Jack, der die Rampe herunterkommt. Mit seinem Erscheinen taucht auch wieder das fremde Wesen, mit derselben Haltung, wie bei den letzten Malen, auf. Sie steht auf der rechten Seite des Torraums, in der Nähe der Rampe. Dieses Mal ist das Gesicht deutlicher zu sehen. Noch blickt der Fremde besorgt zu den Anwesenden.

„Sehen Sie Janet", flüstert Sam zu Janet, den Blick aber noch auf Jack gerichtet. Da sie nicht sicher ist, ob Jack sich wieder an alles erinnert, hält sie Abstand. Jack tritt näher an den General, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Sind wir froh, dass Sie wieder da sind Jack", findet Hammond als erster wieder die Stimme.

„Danke Sir", bedankt sich Jack.

„Können Sie sich an alles erinnern?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau." Sam traut sich etwas zu sagen, spricht aber leise, weil sie nervös ist.

„Jack?" Er dreht sich um und sieht Sam in die Augen. Ihre Augen lösen etwas in ihm aus. Plötzlich tauchen in seinem Kopf ganz viele Erinnerungen auf, sogar die, wo er als Geist in seinem Quartier schwebte. Er schließt eine Sekunde lang seine Augen, doch diese Sekunde ist für ihn, wie eine kleine Ewigkeit. Jede Menge anderer Erinnerungen an Sam kehren zurück.

„Kommen Sie Doktor. Wir lassen die Beiden allein." Die beiden verlassen den Torraum und gehen in Hammonds Büro. Sam und Jack sind so in ihrem Blick vertieft, dass sie nicht gemerkt haben, wie Hammond und Janet weggegangen sind. Sam rollt eine Träne die Wange herunter. Jack kommt einen Schritt näher und wischt die Träne mit seinem Daumen weg. Dabei streichelt er ein wenig ihre Wange. Sie schließt ihre Augen und genießt diese Berührung. Eine Hand legt sie auf Seine und streichelt sie. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnet, blickt sie noch tiefer in seine braunen Augen. Jack hört Sam leise weinen. Den letzten Zentimeter überwindet Sam und fällt Jack um den Hals. Sie drückt ihn fest an sich. Nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille, traut sich Sam wieder etwas zu sagen und flüstert Jack ins Ohr.

„Es tut mir leid." Jack antwortet darauf nicht, denn er weiß, wie sie das meint. Die nächsten Worte will sie ihm schon seit langer Zeit sagen. „Ich liebe dich auch." Das macht Jack glücklich. Er schaut ihr in die Augen und beide küssen sich leidenschaftlich. Der Besucher, in weiß gekleidet, beginnt nun auch zu lächeln und kommt, ein paar Schritte, näher. Mit diesem Kuss zum Beweiß ihrer Liebe sind Sams Tränen für immer getrocknet. Um Luft zu holen, lassen sie von einander ab. „Ich muss dir etwas..." Jack unterbricht Sam, indem er einen Finger auf ihren Mund legt.

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen." Er legt seine Hand auf Sams Bauch und flüstert ihr ins Ohr. „Ich weiß es schon."

„Aber woher", wundert sich Sam.

„Ein Stück von mir war immer bei dir. Nachdem ich mich erschossen habe, bemerkte ich, dass ich in meinem Quartier umher schwebte. Da war nichts mit einem Licht. Irgendetwas hat mich dort gehalten. Ich glaube, dass du es warst." Sam lächelt ihn an. „Den Rest haben die Asgard versucht mir zu erklären, aber das meiste habe ich eh nicht kapiert." Jack will noch etwas sagen, aber Sam unterbricht ihn mit einem Kuss. „Wofür ist der denn?"

„Dafür, dass ich dir nicht schon eher gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe."

„Ich liebe dich auch Sam."

„Jack, versprich mir, dass du so etwas nicht noch einmal machst, den dann schwöre ich dir, dass ich nicht weiter leben kann und dir folgen werde." Jack nimmt Sams Gesicht in beide Hände und schaut ihr tief in die Augen.

„Versprochen." Dann küssen sie sich.

„Komm, der General wartet bestimmt schon. Ihm kannst du es auch noch einmal erklären." Sam will Richtung Ausgang gehen, da zieht Jack sie wieder zu sich.

„Sam?"

„Ja?"

„Die Nacht war wunderschön."

„Ja, das wahr sie. Nur gut, dass keiner in die Kantine gekommen ist", grinst sie ihn an und auch Jack grinst. „Wie ging das eigentlich?"

„Dein Wunsch kam von Herzen. Genau kann ich es nicht sagen. Die Kugeln konnte ich ja auch aufhalten."

„Ja, dafür danke ich dir auch. Ich bin fast durchgedreht und jetzt weiß ich, wie du dich gefühlt hast."

„Unser Kind wird es mal besser haben", kommentiert Jack noch.

„Ach übrigens, die Asgard wollen auch noch einmal vorbeikommen."

„Gut. Jack ich bin so glücklich."

„Ich auch Sam." Beide küssen sich noch einmal, woraufhin die fremde Gestalt lächelnd nickt, sich umdreht, ein paar Schritte macht und verschwunden ist. Einen Augenblick später verlassen die beiden Glücklichen den Torraum und gehen ihrer gemeinsamen und glücklichen Zukunft entgegen.

**Epilog**

Sam und Jack haben eine Tochter bekommen. Sie haben sie Samantha Joan O'Neill genannt. Ein Jahr später haben sie geheiratet und sind zusammen in ein großes Haus mit Garten gezogen. Sie konnten ihren Job behalten. Der Präsident hat die Regeln im SGC für die Beiden geändert. Zwei Jahre nach ihrer Hochzeit haben sie noch eine Tochter bekommen. Sie wurde Tamara getauft.

**Ende**

NRW (Germany) (Februar) 2004

Weitere Geschichten findet ihr in meiner Serie „Die O'Neill Chroniken", wo es um die Abenteuer der beiden Kinder geht, die, wie soll es auch anders sein, in die Fußstapfen ihrer Eltern treten.


End file.
